A number of radiation curable unsaturated materials are known in the art which form highly useful coating compositions; however certain of these compositions have less than excellent exterior durability. Examples of such radiation curable compositions are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,759,808; 3,645,984 and 3,647,737.